


[Podfic of] Invitations

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is stealing Stark Tech and using it to fight the Avengers, which offends Pepper on every level. So when Phil asks her to team up with Natasha to root out the traitor she's more than happy to—even if it means reopening some old and not-so-old wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Invitations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498555) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Invitations.mp3) (22 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Invitations.m4b) (23 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 46:47

**Streaming:**  



End file.
